The invention relates generally to a fluid dispensing kit and more particularly to packaging for a portable two-component fluid dispensing kit.
There are numerous applications in which a dispensing fluid, such as a sprayable adhesive, fire retardant, insulation, sealant, and the like, is used at a site for any number of applications. For example, a dispensing fluid comprising a polyurethane foam is used with increasing frequency as a sealant in the building trades for sealing spaces between window and door frames. The foam is also used as an adhesive for gluing flooring and roof tiles. The polyurethane foam for such in situ applications is typically supplied as a one-component froth foam or a two-component froth foam.
A one-component foam includes a dispensing fluid comprising both a resin and isocyanate. The fluid is supplied in a single pressurized container, and is dispensed from the container through a valve or gun attached to the container. A one-component foam is simple to use. Unfortunately, however, one-component foams have a short shelf life because the resin and isocyanate react over time in the single container.
A two-component foam provides foam components in separate containers. One component, such as polymeric isocyanate, fluorocarbons, and the like, is supplied in one pressurized container, while the other component, typically a resin, such as polyols, catalyst, flame retardants, and the like, is supplied in a second pressurized container. The components in the two component kit are typically dispensed simultaneously through a dispensing gun connected to both cylinders by hoses. The dispensing gun mixes the components as they are dispensed.
Typically, two-component kits use pressurized cylinders 6″ to 10″ in diameter which are connected by the hoses to the dispensing gun. Generally, the cylinders weigh anywhere from 15 to about 30 lbs. and are pressurized with a pressurizing gas at pressures of about 200 psi gage at ambient temperature, 70° F. prior to shipping. The pressurizing gas mixes with the components in the cylinders, and must be an inert gas, such as nitrogen, that will not react with the dispensing fluid. One of the advantages of the two-component system is its relatively long shelf life resulting from the fact that the chemicals are not mixed until they encounter one-another in the dispensing gun.
A two-component kit typically includes the two cylinders, each containing one of the foam components, the dispensing gun, and hoses connecting the cylinders to the gun. These items are generally packaged in a cardboard container, box or carton and the carton is then used to hand carry the items to the site where the foam is to be dispensed. Because the chemicals contained within the cylinders are under a high pressure (i.e. greater than 40 psig), they are deemed hazardous material. Accordingly, the carton must house the cylinders in such a manner that extensive safety regulations are complied with during shipping. Complying with these safety regulations increases the costs of the kit, and limits available modes of shipping.
A typical container for a two-component kit is a cardboard, fold-out box with a separate cardboard tray. The tray fits over the valved ends of the cylinders to hold the cylinders in place in the box during shipment and is integrated into the box such as by folding flaps fitting into tray slots at the box end adjacent the tray. The tray holds the cylinders and the box flaps hold the tray to the box. In the top of the tray, the hoses are placed in a coiled manner with the dispensing gun.
To use, the operator opens the box end adjacent the tray and removes knock-out holes in the front face of the box. The hoses are then placed through the knock-out openings and tightened to the cylinder's valve fitting from above (discarding the protective shipping tubes) and the valves are opened. The cover is then folded back into the box to close the box and the hoses extend out of the box. Because the box end adjacent the tray has to be opened and closed to open and close the valves for use of the dispensing gun, the box is usually provided with a strap at the opposite box end which does not open. This means that the box is carried with the cylinders upside-down. However, this carton is perfectly acceptable for portable, hand-held, polyurethane froth foam in situ applications such as typically encountered in the building trades.
Another known two-component polyurethane froth foam box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,221, and has cylinders equipped with “dip tubes” which extend through the outlet valve from the inside bottom of the cylinder. The dip tubes allow the cylinders to be placed upright in the box instead of upside down. During shipping, the hoses are coiled and stuffed between the cylinders and a side of the box. Unfortunately, if the kit is dropped or stacked on the side, the hoses and nozzle connected thereto can be damaged. Moreover, the box disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,221 includes structure which must be folded and wedged against the cylinders to brace and stabilize the cylinders during shipping.